parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scratched DVD discs
Little People: Numbers and Season - Sometimes, each episode got glitched. Fraggle Rock: Doin' things that Doozers Do - At the episode "The Trail of the Cotterpin Doozer" where the new characters talked to each other after Gobo and friends sing "Now, We Need The Way". (Also, The animated episode "The Radish Round-up" got glitched.) Nick Picks 1 - Glitched on few episodes. (Also, It Glitched and skipped the show "M.L.A.A.T.R" into the another show "Rugrats". The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland - Glitched when Bert bumped on the camera. Nick Picks 4 - Glitched on couple of the episodes. (The episodes of "All Grown-up", "SpongeBob SquarePants", "The X's", "Jimmy Neutron", "Danny Phantom", and "MLAATR" didn't get a glitch. Care Bears: Journey to Joke-A-Lot - During the scene where Gig the pig is crying. (Also, It skipped the second rainbow carousel ride scene to "A chest full of glasses" scenes. Cartoon Friends - Glitched on the few episodes. Angelina Ballerina DVDs - Glitched on each episode on each DVDs. Disney's Dinosaur - Glitched when Aladar and his family escape from the cave. Alvin And The Chipmunks: Funny, We Shrunk The Adults - Glitched during the episode, "Bigger". Scooby-Doo: Which Witch is Which - Glitched during the episode, "Which Witch is Which". Milo and Otis - Glitched on few scenes. Winx Club: Bloom's Secret Past - Glitched during the scene where Flora didn't like bright light then skipped to the scene where Flora, Stella, Bloom, Musa, and Tecna go the the building. (Also, the end of the episodes 4 and 5 was glitching.) South Park: Season 15 - Glitches during the episode, "HumancentiPad". South Park: Season 12 - Glitched during the episode, "Super Fun Time!" King Kong - Glitched in the few scenes. Juno Baby: Indie's Great Teddy Bear Hunt - Glitched during the Spanish version of "My Echo song", "Find something correct" game, and a scene before the song "In The Ocean". Dora The Explorer: Catch the Stars - Glitched during the "Which cloud is the highest?" scene from "Star Catcher" and skipped into the episode "Star Mountain". (Also, the start of the episode "LOUDER!" glitches and skipped to the end of the noisy river scene.) Dora The Explorer: Super Babies - Glitched during the end of a "barn" scene from "Catch the Babies" after the sheep says "Gra-a-acia-a-a-as". (Also, The end credits of "Baby Dino" and start of "Por Favor" is glitched.) Dora The Explorer: The City of Lost Toys - The episode, "Sticky Tape" is glitch and you didn't seen "Berry Hunt" on DVD. Charlotte's Web 1970s - Glitched in the few scenes. Charlotte's Web 2 - Glitched in the few scenes of the closed captioning version of the movie. Kermit's Swamp Years - Glitched during the start of a film. Dad's holiday DVD - Glitched during the movie "A Christmas Story". The Never Ending Story - Glitched during the scene where Arteyu and Falknor goes to the sky tower. The Never Ending Story 2 - Glitched alot. Teletubbies: What Was That? - Glitched from the end of "Asian Storyteller: The Fox" TV events to the "Favorite Things" scene. Teletubbies: All Together Teletubbies - Glitched during "The Wall" scene where Po says "Hello" to Laa-Laa. Pokémon 3 - Glitched during a song "Johto GS Pokérap" and a trailer for the movie. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Volumes 3 and 4 - Sometimes, Each episode is glitched on each DVD. Baby Einstein DVDs - Sometimes got glitched Shark Tale - Sometimes got glitched Over the Hedge - Glitched in 2 scenes after each 2 song. Monsters Inc. - Glitched during the scene where James P. Sullivan rides on the sleigh. Digiview DVDs - Glitched on each DVD. TMNT 3 - Glitched alot. Rugrats Go Wild - Glitched during the "40 ft wall of water" scene. Robot Chicken and South Park DVD-ROM - sometimes glitched during "South Park Easter Special" (glitched during "Robot Chicken Christmas" and South Park "N**g*rs man" episode" Christmas With The Simpsons - glitched during the episode "Mr. Plow". Dad's "Clifford" DVD - Glitched at the beginning. Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico - glitches during the "medicine man" scene. (Also, the ending of a movie got gliched.) Scooby-Doo and the legend of the vampire - glitches the boat scene and skipped to the "they captured the Hex Girls" scene. Scooby-Doo and the cyberchase - glitched during the scene where Officer Wembley walks towards the viewers, skipped to the soda shop scene near the ending. Tom and Jerry tales DVD - glitched alot. MLP: Princess Promenade (2000, I think) - Glitched during "Runaway Rainbow" trailer. What's New, Scooby-Doo: Safari so Goodi! - Glitched during the scene from the episode "Roller-Ghoster Ride" where Shaggy ask Scooby for "Scooby-Snax". MLP: Flight to the Cloud Castle (1970s, I think) - Glitched during "It's a BIG BROTHER PONY!" scene from the second episode in the DVD. Also, The scene from the episode "The Prince of the Ponies" is glitched. Ponyo - My Uncle pauses the scene were human Ponyo was like anger and uses the movements of that teapot. Tenacious D: the movie (New Line Cinema) - Glitched alot. (R rated movie) Wind of the Willows (Animated) - Glitches when Toad meets the human girl. Care Bears DVD - Glitched during the scene from "evil trees" episode where a pig and the child go ride the car to No Heart's tower. Also, glitch during the opening scene from the episode "Bedtime for Care-a-lot."! Nick Jr. favorites vol. 1 - Glitched during the scene from "Little Bill's Adventures in Captain Brainstorm" where the main characters see the planet. (Also, it glitches during the beginning of "The Legend of the Blue Puppy") Nick Jr favorites vol. 6 - Glitches at "Jack's BIG Music Show" episode "Marching band" during the song "drip-drop-drip-drop". Nick Jr favorites vol. 5 - Glitches at the beginning of The Backyardigans episode "Pirate treasure". The Simpsons season 1 DVD disc 2 - Glitches at the end of "The Life on the Fast Lane". Scooby-Doo 2 - Glitches during the potion drinking scene and also glitches during "Rise of the Tar Monster" scene. The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Next door version) - Glitches when SpongeBob and Patrick finds a patty wagon while tired. Category:YouTube